Drops of Jupiter
by steampunkcleo
Summary: Songfic from Mickey's POV in series 1, about his general relationship with Rose. Onesided Mickey/Rose.  K-plus for one minor swear word...


Drops of Jupiter

A Mickey Smith Story

**AN: Okay, so Drops of Jupiter by Train came on my iPod on the bus the other day, and, my brain being filled with Who as it is, I immediately thought of the relationship between Mickey and Rose in series 1, when Rose is off sailing the stars with the Doctor, and Mickey's left back on Earth, missing her. This motivated me to try my hand at a songfic. Now, keep in mind that this is my first ever songfic, so it might not be fantastic, but it's a start. Anyway, hope you like, and reviews would be nice. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who, or else it wouldn't have been even a fraction as glorious as it is now. **

When Mickey Smith met Rose Tyler, he never imagined their relationship ending up like this. He'd known her for longer than he could remember, and at first the idea of dating her was silly, but soon enough it grew on him. Next thing he knew, she was the best part of his day. She never failed to make him smile, and vice versa.

She always had her head in the clouds, though. And rightfully so. Mickey always felt that Rose could do so much more than just working in a shop. She should be out there in the world. He soon regretted this idea when a man named the Doctor came into their lives. In Mickey's opinion, he was rather pretentious, strutting about saving everyone all the time. But Rose was enthralled, and he swept her away in his blue box to see the stars. Mickey was left alone.

After that year of hell, thinking she was dead, she came back, just like that. As if nothing happened.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, drops of jupiter in her hair…_

She told him how she'd seen the end of the world in the future, and gone back in time. She'd been in space. She was so excited by it, the adventure and the danger, as if it was all a big game to her. Listening to her, Mickey felt sick. If something had happened to her, he didn't know what he would have done.

_She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's time to change…_

She asked Mickey to come with them, but he said no. He didn't understand how it was so easy for her to up and leave them for a strange man that she barely knew. Did Mickey and Jackie matter to her at all? Mickey hated to admit it, but he felt quite jealous of the Doctor. The way Rose looked at him with utter adoration (though she would never admit it) made Mickey feel inadequate. He could never give her what the Doctor gave her…

_Tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded, that heaven is overrated?_

She had chattered about seeing the world end, which, in Mickey's opinion, was a horrific thing to see. The way Rose described it, though, it sounded as if she'd been taken to the greatest event ever witnessed. She even told him flat-out how close she'd come to death, but she didn't seem to care, which enraged him. The Doctor did this, he made her like this.

And then, just as they'd found her again, she left just as quickly. Back out there in space, without even a second's thought to her home. She called so rarely, it was like she'd forgotten them completely.

But (and this was why Mickey hated himself) whenever she _did_ call, there was nothing anyone could do to stop him from doing anything she asked of him, which is probably why he'd just taken the train up from London to Cardiff to give her her passport. All the places she'd been, and she'd forgotten her bloody _passport_. He chuckled to himself a little at the thought.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain old Jane, told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land…_

The moment he saw her face, as he stepped through those blue doors, he broke into a smile. She seemed to be perfectly intact, and just as happy and carefree as the last time he saw her. The one problem was who he had to push past to get to her. An American who introduced himself as Captain Jack Harkness, and seemed like a perfect asshole, had answered the TARDIS door. Great. Another time-traveling superman that appeared to be living with Rose. He had gotten used to the idea of the Doctor, though he still didn't like it. The man in question still seemed to think (or maintain, he wasn't sure which) that his name was Ricky. The more he talked to this Captain Jack, though, the more his heart sank. How could he possibly compete with that? Rose probably thought he was such a dud now, for not coming with them. He sighed.

_Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day, and head back to the milky way? Tell me, did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find?_

Like every time Rose returned to Earth, she told him of all the wonders she saw as they walked around Cardiff, but this time he wasn't really listening. He had one question on his mind.

_And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?_

Did she ever think about him at all? He doubted it, and the thought saddened him because he thought about her constantly. Sure, he went out with other girls, but in the end, they were mostly a distraction from missing Rose.

When she confessed to him that she hadn't actually needed her passport, he was filled with joy. Maybe they had a chance after all.

But then again, maybe not.

He couldn't kid himself, he realized quickly after they went to get dinner. She couldn't stop talking about her adventures, and he knew that he would never be the one she loved in that way. The Doctor had her heart. He figured he'd tell her about Trisha Delaney, then. They'd been going out for a month.

This bothered Rose, though, and suddenly he couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst, and told her everything he didn't want to have to say. He didn't understand. He'd been there all her life, but it was as if he didn't even matter anymore. That their friendship didn't matter, let alone their potential romance.

_ Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken, your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong, can you imaging no first dance, freeze-dried romance, five-hour phone conversations, the best soy latte that you ever had and me…_

They'd done so much together in the years they'd known each other, but nothing could compare to what she could do now. So, Mickey finally decided to accept it. He would never give up on Rose Tyler, because there's no way she could stay with the Doctor forever. But until then, he'd let the Doctor have her. He just hoped that that lunatic appreciated Rose as much as he did, and made her happy.

_And are you lonely looking for yourself out there?_

She'd better not be.

**AN: And there it is! My first post in months, finished. (I kind of forgot about this for awhile, but hey, at least I got around to it eventually!) Un-beta'd, most of it written in three hours, and definitely not my best work, but this is a bit of a trial run. And, just putting it out there, this fic does not represent any views I have on the characters. I love them all. Calling Captain Jack an asshole was my interpretation of Mickey, not me. :P Anyway, reviews! I'd love to hear (read?) what you guys think! **


End file.
